


Why demons shouldn't love.

by fuxkofbill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Bill goes through loads of saddness, Bills a baby but everyone would be one in this situation, Character Death but sh sh, Dipper goes through loads of pine, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentions of Mabel Pines, Suicide, This is sad as heck ok, dippers really small in this remember that also, how do u even tag, idk what else to tag, just mentions of blood and stuff, no smut lol, pls read, there is a big of violence but its not that bad, there is death in this please remember that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxkofbill/pseuds/fuxkofbill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill was inlove with Dipper Pines, more than anything. But when he knows the exact date Dipper's going to die, and has to watch it all happen, how do you think he'll react? He'd do anything to keep his Pine Tree alive, but in this case, he can't. </p><p>(I'm so bad at descriptions and titles I'm so sorry the story is good pLS READ IT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why demons shouldn't love.

Bill Cipher is a demon, he was a blonde haired, freckled beauty who had fallen in love with a sweaty, brunet nerd who loved him back. Usually, demons don’t fall in love, but, Bill somehow managed to fall into a pit of lovingness and adoration and he didn’t know how to get out of it, so he accepted it. Though, since Bill was so lucky, he fell in love with someone who was destined to die at such a young age. Dipper Pines. Dipper Pines was a 19-year-old dork, who runs the Mystery Shack for a living. Any free time he gets, he’s off in the forest exploring the many mystery’s Gravity Falls has to offer, or spending time with his boyfriend. 

Since Bill’s a demon, he knows many things, one of those things being when Dipper’s going to collide with the fate of a dark world called death. Bill still has some time, today happens to be their one-year anniversary of dating! Dipper’s overjoyed, he’s spent one year with the man he loves and he’s so happy, how could he not be? Bill on the other hand, every day that passes Bill loves! But, he knows what he’s getting closer too, and he’s not happy about that, he hates it. He loves his little tree, and never wants to let him go. 

Though, he does treasure every day that he gets, for a demon he hasn’t much time with Dipper, considering how long demons live. But, he would do anything for just a single day with this boy, so he’s happy with what he gets. They spent that day doing couple stuff, Bill bought Dipper a stupid bear which Dipper loved anyways. Dipper bought Bill dinner, even though Bill insisted that it’d be him buying it. They were happy, they were causing no trouble, running a small business which used to be owned by their grunkle, who now lives with his brother, about twenty minutes away. Everything was peaceful, everything was nice. Bill didn’t want that to change. 

About a year and a half later, Bill doesn’t have much time left. He’s panicked and cried and sat up all night, thinking of how he could save his Pine Tree from such a horrid death. He’ll have to sit through it, even if he’s not with Dipper. He’ll still hear the cries, or the screams, he’ll still see the blood, or the light leaving Dipper’s eyes, because Bill’s an all seeing demon, and he has to see everything, weather he wants to or not. Dread fills his stomach at the thought, bile piling up in his throat when he remembers he can’t save him, that this would be it. 

Though he’s not there just yet, he’s still with his pine tree, Dipper Pines is alive currently and that’s all that matters, right? As long as Dipper lived a full life, it doesn’t have to be long, it has to be happy and pleasant. He won’t waste it; he hasn’t wasted it. Dipper was happy, that’s all that matters in Bill’s eyes. 

Then the day comes, Bill didn’t sleep at all, he watched Dipper all night, cuddled up in his arms, carding his fingers through his hair and leaving soft kisses on his beautiful birthmark. Bill loved this boy, more than you’d ever imagine a demon to love someone. He watched Dipper wake, he watched how he yawned quietly, crinkled his eyes together and pushed himself around. “Bill…?” he mumbled, checking if he was awake, “I’m here” Bill whispered, it hurt, it hurt Bill a lot, because he knew that he wouldn’t be here for this small, skinny boy in a few hours. “Ahh” He mumbled, “Good” Smiling like an idiot. 

“What time is it?” Dipper asked, pulling himself up. All Bill wanted to do was pull him back down and not let him go out, to stay with him and to keep him safe forever, but he couldn’t. Demon’s weren’t allowed to mess with fate, they knew how it would twist with the outcomes of everything, they knew it was dangerous. Bill knew that Dipper had to die today, and that filled him with despair. “11am” Bill replied, trying to act normal, like nothing was wrong. He pulled Dipper into a hug from behind, leaving soft kisses up his shoulder to his jaw. Dipper giggled, and Bill’s heart melted, why did something so bad have to happen to someone so innocent and precious?  
Dipper removed himself from the embrace, chancing into a red check shirt and some trousers. He sat down on the bed beside Bill, pulling on socks. “I should be back by two, depends really on if I find anything today or not” Dipper murmured, pulling his other sock over his foot and slipping on his shoes. “If I’m not home, call me or something!” Dipper smiled, as dread filled Bill’s stomach. “If you need me call me as well, or whatever” He seemed happy, Bill wanted to see him happy. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Bill’s nose, who still lay in bed. Bill, however, wasn’t satisfied with this being it. He pulled him down and kissed him properly, how he should be kissed. Dipper jumped slightly, not expecting to be pulled down, but he melted into the kiss soon enough, though pulled himself out of it too. 

“I love you, little tree” Bill mumbled into his neck, after he had pulled him into a hug. “Little tree? Haven’t heard that in a while” Dipper laughed, returning the hug. “But I love you too” He whispered. Bill hummed quietly, enjoying what he had, enjoying the fact Dipper Pines was alive and in his arms and wasn’t dead just yet. He embraced it, he forgets about the sadness and the panicking and the crying and anything else, all that mattered in that moment was the smell of Dipper’s hair and how his warm arms were around his neck, that’s all.

Then it was all over, Dipper grabbed his hat and left, telling Bill he’d see him soon, and that he’d cook dinner that night. Bill sat up in the bed, head in his hands and he started crying. That was the last time he’d ever see his boyfriend, that last conversation he’d ever have with him. The last thing Dipper had ever said to Bill was “I’ll cook dinner tonight as well, anyways, goodbye! See you soon.” And Bill couldn’t take it. 

He spent the next hour mumbling to himself, “Dipper’s coming home tonight, he has too, he can’t leave me, he can’t do this to me, no, no, no not Dipper please don’t take Dipper he can’t leave me” and then, he hears it. Screams. 

It was horrible, Bill couldn’t stand it. He could see and hear everything, every single little detail and he didn’t want to hear any of it, to think that this boy was in bed with Bill less than two hours ago, sleeping peacefully. It’s gory and brutal and Bill wonders why Dipper had to go through this, why Dipper had to go through so much pain when he hadn’t done anything wrong. He was screaming for Bill, begging for help, to come save him, bring him out of this pain. The scene that Bill seen, was a big monster, something that Bill could off taken down easily, tearing Dipper apart, slowly. Gashes were sliced through Dipper’s thin stomach and blood splattered the grass beneath him. Dipper was slowly losing life, the light that once sparkled in his eyes were dull and dying, the smile that always plastered his face was gone and was replaced with a painful scream. His face that used to be wrinkled up in delight was now wrinkled up in pain and Dipper didn’t understand why Bill wouldn’t come save him. 

Bill sat in their bed, Dipper’s pillow snuggled up against him, because it smelt of him and Bill wanted to drown it all out. Tears were streaming down his face and sobs echoed through the room, why did it have to be the boy he loved? Why the boy he adored more than anything, why Dipper? It all stopped soon, Dipper lay on the green grass, wind sang through the forest and everything was silent. It was like the animals and monsters were paying their respects, letting him have his moments of silence. Blood painted trees and dirt, Dippers head was tilted back and his mouth and eyes were closed, his hat remained on him, it’s a mystery that it didn’t fall of throughout the brutal torture. It was peaceful but horrific. Bill didn’t want him to go through that, why couldn’t Bill of helped? He was useless. Hurt clouded his chest and his mind was in agony everything was gone, his world was gone. Bill couldn’t live with the thought that Dipper Pines was dead, his Pine Tree was dead, his love was dead.   
The thing that hurt Bill the most, was Dipper had died knowing that Bill wasn’t coming despite hearing what he was going through, and that he wasn’t going to be saved. He died alone, unloved, feeling as though Bill wanted this to happen because Bill didn’t come and save him. He died feeling betrayed, feeling as though Bill didn’t love him even though Bill loved him more than anything in the world. This drove Bill into insanity. Bill didn’t do anything for the rest of the day, those screams replayed in his head over and over again, the blood splattering against the grass was replayed in his mind so many times, the life, leaving his love’s eyes was something he’d never be able to forget. 

Reasons like this, is why demons don’t fall in love, because it ends with hurt, hatred, and pain. Bill’s chest hurt, his body refused to move and his head was a mess of emotions and despair. Bill couldn’t live his life without his pine tree, so after he fixed the problem of Dipper’s corpse rotting away in the woods, he fixed the problem of him having to live through the torture of being without the only person who gave him happiness. Bill died in their bed, with Dipper’s pillow snuggled up against him as he cried softly, “I’ll see you soon, little tree” he whispered, before the darkness pulls him into the world called death, where he hopes to be reunited with his one true love, because he deserves this, demon or not.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY ABOUT MISTAKES I MAKE SO MANY ALL THE TIME AND I WROTE THIS IN A HOUR SO I DIDNT CHECK OVER IT MORE THEN TWICE OK SH SH pls comment and leave kudos though id be rlly grateful!!


End file.
